


Silence

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Ficlet, Gen, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, Haunting, POV Outsider, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Spooky, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: Someone was in Silence's cottage.It happened all the time, now that her family had gone away.But this time, something's different. This time, one of the strange beings acknowledges her...(A story of a haunted house on the South Downs, written for the SOSH GTA)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 98
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #07 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	Silence

Something _— someone —_ was in Silence’s cottage.

It happened more and more, since her family left.

She could never _quite_ see or hear them. Just heavy footsteps, murmuring voices. Things moving when she closed her eyes, rearranging, until she couldn’t recognize her own home.

Where were her parents? Her brothers and sisters? Why had they never come back for her?

Sharp steps came closer…closer…

She huddled in the back of the cupboard, face buried in her skirt, fingers tugging at the hair under her coif.

“…not a bad size, Angel, but you’ll never fit all the books—”

The cupboard door opened, revealing a black figure against the too-bright light.

Silence screamed, and everything turned to grey mist.

The cottage had grown, since her family left, since the _others_ started to appear. With the rafters plastered over, the loft became an upper floor, like some rich manor house.

Their bed had stood in the southern corner, tucked under the eaves. Seven children, crowded under the quilt, whispering, giggling, telling stories Mother wouldn’t approve of.

Now she was alone, and wooden shelves packed with books stretched to the too-high ceiling.

Silence snatched at them furiously, sendt them flying, screaming for her father.

Instead, the black figure appeared, running fingers through fire-red hair. “Look at this mess,” he snapped. “If you broke any bindings, he’s going to be upset.”

She pushed past him, knocking over frames and potted plants until everything became mist again.

The garden bloomed. Not Mother's herbs and vegetables, but flowers, tulips in brilliant yellows and oranges. They withered whenever Silence drew close.

“Oi, you lot.” The black figure crouched nearby, frown directed at the dying flowers. “Pick yourselves up, or I’ll give you something to wilt over.”

Silence watched in amazement as the flowers obeyed, color returning in a rush.

Then the dark figure turned towards her.

She stumbled away, retreating as far from the house as she dared to go.

“Wait!” He called. “You don’t have to be afraid—!”

Didn’t she? Silence wasn’t sure anymore.

He sat by the pond, watching red leaves fall.

Autumn already? Time meant nothing to her.

Wind rattled through the trees as Silence leapt from branch to branch, tearing them down.

“We won’t leave.”

Howling, she dropped into the pond, turning the water blood-red as she thrashed.

“Do you _want_ to be alone?”

It didn’t matter what she wanted. Everyone always left. She was always alone. Rainclouds blossomed over the garden.

“Kid. _Look at me.”_

The same commanding tone Mother had used, reaching deep inside and snapping her to obedience. Silence found herself meeting golden eyes, glowing like lanterns.

“No matter what you do, we _will not leave you.”_

Her anger swelled like a wave, rushing her forward — and dropping her at the pond’s edge, crying.

Black-clad arms twisted around her, pulling her close.

“S’alright kid. I’m here. You got a name?”

“Silence,” she whispered, face pressed to his warm heart.

“Right.” He kissed her forehead, took her hand. “Let’s head home, Silence.”


End file.
